


Feast Of Love

by Vagabundenwind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabundenwind/pseuds/Vagabundenwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow invited every one in Storybrooke into their little apartment to celebrate Christmas. With only one exception. Discover what happens when Emma finds out that Regina isn't invited to their Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Of Love

For people all over the world this day was a special one and there was no difference made for the small town of Storybrooke. Every one was in a hurry, running around trying to get last things done for this evening's special event. Everyone but Emma.

She was on the couch in her parents apartment. She was sitting on her knees, her belly pressed against the backrest. And, while she watched the snow falling outside the window, she felt a sudden wave of happiness overcoming her. Even the villains were too busy with Christmas stuff and that meant that she didn't have to play the savior today.

It was a special day, indeed, but for once Emma felt normal. For once she was finally able to do what everyone else did. For once she was finally able to spend a nice and calm evening with her family and the people she loved. Today was the day she had been waiting for for months.

Christmas.

Emma could hear the laughter of her mother and Ruby preparing the food in the kitchen. She could hear her son teaching his grandfather how to play the right music on his computer. She could hear Killian, Robin and August putting the Christmas tree into its stand. It was soon followed by a bubbly Roland telling them how to decorate it in the right way. All of a sudden, Emma heard a high-pitched squeal.

The saviour already prepared herself for yet another villain.

But, when she turned around to find out its cause, she couldn't hold back her laughter. Roland was running around the living room, fully covered in glitter and ornaments and a chocolate Santa in his left hand.

The blonde smiled at herself, when she felt someone sitting next to her on the couch. "Merry Christmas, Swan", Killian said, putting his arm on her shoulders. Only a few month ago, they had both agreed to end their relationship. But, that decision had only brought them closer together. Even though they had lost their feelings for one another, Killian had become Emma's best friend.

Emma smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." They didn't say anything, just enjoyed each others presence. Killian could feel Emma's tension when the other guests started to walk in. Whenever she heard someone knocking on the door, she got all excited. He could tell she was looking for someone. Someone special to her. He saw the disappointment in her eyes every time Mary Margaret opened the door and the wrong person appeared in the frame.

Killian knew what had happened with his friend. Emma had fallen in love. But, he also knew that pressuring her into saying something would only end with an argument. So he waited. It took a while until the blonde finally asked, what Killian had waited to hear.

"Where is Regina? Is she not coming?" Even though he had known these questions were going to come, he had never thought of an answer. "Ehm..." He stammered, nervously scratching his ear. "Your mother didn't -"

Fortunately, Killian was interrupted by said person. She stood on a chair between the door and the large dinner table. She held a knife in her hand, which she carefully hit against a glass to get her guests attention. As soon as she felt everyone's gazes upon her, she started to talk. There was not even a hint of nervousness in her voice, thanks to all the speeches she held when she was queen. Emma's mother talked about the last year; All the villains they defeated.

"...and I just wanted to thank everyone, who came tonight. My special thanks goes to my amazing daughter Emma." Snow said and pointed towards her. "She did such a great job defending our small yet special town."

Emma, however, wasn't listening. All she could think about was a petite brunette. Emma tried to imagine what it would be like to cuddle up against her, touch her, kiss her.  
She was brought back to reality, when someone bumped her shoulder. "Does the young lady want some dinner or does she want to continue daydreaming about the dirty things she'd do to her girlfriend?" Emma's head shot up and she glared at Killian, who had a dirty grin painted onto his face.  
Her face went bright red as she muttered: "I wasn't thinking about her...or at least not what you think...and she's not my girlfriend."

  
"Not _yet_!"

  
"Whatever."

 

* * *

 

The dinner was good. Most people were just chatting or catching up with some gossip. After only a few minor incidents they finished dinner; without anyone getting killed or storming off. And even Granny complimented Ruby and Mary Margaret about their food. Mary Margaret had had a little break down, when Granny had announced she could "only do one thing - be the guest or the caterer". But luckily Ruby turned out to cook as well as her grandmother.

Once they finished eating, most people just went on talking. It wasn't long until slow music started to play. Of course, Emma's parents were the first ones on the needly arranged dance floor.

It got later and later into the night and Emma got more and more bored. Killian was dancing with Roland and Henry, Ruby had disappeared, her parents were dancing and Regina was still not present.

Suddenly, Emma made a dicision. If Regina wasn't going to come to her, she would just have to go to Regina.

Emma was just about to open the door, when her father walked over to her. "Are you going somewhere? I think you owe me a dance, love." Emma silently laughed before answering. "And I think you spend too much time with Killian."

"Well, a few days ago you said we were Brow-romance or something."

Despite Emma's bad mood she couldn't help but laugh. Even though David didn't know what his daughter was laughing about, he was glad to see her smiling after the bad mood she had been in for the last few hours. "I think you meant bromance, Dad."

He slowly guided her to the dance floor, not caring that Emma hadn't actually agreed. Once they started dancing, Emma's thoughts about the regal mayor were back. She started to wonder how it felt like to dance with Regina. The brunette's head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Dad?" , she finally asked looking up to him.

"Yes, darling?"

"Ehm...Why is Regina not coming? Henry is here. Robin is here too... I mean...Is she all by herself?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. Your mother thinks she is still evil and only playing with us. She wasn't invited."

Emma stopped dancing immediately. "What do you mean? She helped us so many times! She is a hero! She..." A hand on her mouth stopped her. Her father looked at her with pity.  
"Emma, you and I both know that causing a scene will only worsen everything. Why don't you say you'll go to bed early, climb through your window and visit the woman you love?"  
"You know that I - Well - like her?" Emma stammered. She had always thought that she was good in keeping secrets from her parents.

David grinned. "The way you look at her, your giggling when she's around, the daydreaming when she isn't... I recognise love. Trust me. I'm an expert", he said. "And I may or may not have heard Killian and you talking about it."

"Oh gosh! I need some alcohol."

"You're definitely my daughter!" David laughed. "What about you sneek up into your room and I'm gonna bring you a bottle."

This time it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Seriously, Dad? I was a thief once. I can steal some alcohol on my own."

"If you say so." He ruffled his daughter's hair before walking away.

Emma managed to get a bottle of wine and disappear through her bedroom window without any complications. She rushed down the fire ladder. Luckily, she met no one familiar while she continued hasting down the streets.

 

* * *

 

 

When she finally reached Regina's front door, she took a moment or two to catch her breath. She quickly lifted her hand and knocked, before her nervousness could take the better of her.

It took a few seconds until Regina opened the door.

"Emma?", she asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?" She stepped aside to let the blonde into her house. "You should be at your mother's Christmas party."  
"But I'd rather be here", Emma mumbled to herself, but Regina heard it nevertheless.

The both of them stood in an awkward silence for a while. Emma looked around the hallway, trying to avoid the other woman's eye. She didn't notice until then that there was not a single light on in the whole house.

"Sorry, in case I woke you up. You like wine, don't you? I got you some", Emma said and held the bottle for Regina to take it. But, the brunette didn't. Emma was scared she did something wrong. "Sorry for interrupting. Maybe I should just go back home. It was a bad idea."

She turned around but a hand on her wrist stopped her. "No!", Regina exclaimed.

"What?", the other woman asked confused. Why did Regina want her to stay after all? Does she...No! That couldn't be...But maybe, just maybe...No! Impossible! ...But what if she does?...No, Emma! Don't get your hopes up!

A familiar voice brought her back to reality. "Maybe you should stay here." Regina gave her a small smile before continuing. "It's dark outside. Who knows which monsters are out there right now. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Emma was surprised to see that Regina was telling the truth; surprised that she cared about her well-being.

Regina moved her hand up to Emma's shoulder, which gave the blonde goosebumps all over her body. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch. I'll get some sheets, since it looks like you're going to stay the night." The mayor gave her a warm smile before rushing up the stairs.

Emma went to the kitchen. She got two wine glasses out and walked to the living room. There was a little coffee table next to the couch. She put the glasses and bottle onto it.

Just like every other room in Regina's house the walls in the living room were painted white. There was a huge glass front, that led to the garden and took in most of the wall. The wall opposite the glass front had two doors; one led to the hallway and one to the kitchen. The couch was red leather. It was facing a third wall. There was a small but expensive-looking televison built into it.

Emma noticed that most of the furniture was made out of the same dark brown wood. The picture frames in the shelves were white and all in the same angle from the wall. The pictures were mostly of Henry or him with Regina. But one picture caught her eye.

Emma picked it up. It was a drawing of a young version of Regina sitting on a chair. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair fell in waves onto her shoulders. Behind her was an old man. His hands were resting on Regina's back.

She didn't notice the writing underneath until then. In fine black letters it said "Henry and Regina Mills". But before Emma was able to inspect the room any further, she heard light foot steps in the hallway.

She put the picture down just as Regina entered the room.

Regina gave her a silky pyjama and a toothbrush. It only took a few minutes for Emma to returned from the bathroom.

Not much had changed. There were sheets on the couch now and Regina was just folding the blanket. Emma walked towards her and put the clothes she had worn earlier onto the armrest.

It didn't take long until they sat on the couch. They talked for hours; about Mary Margaret, politics and finally each other.

"Favourite animal?" Emma asked.

"I love horses. We used to have a few when I was younger. That's also why I bought Henry one a few years back."

"Yeah. I remember. There was this guy, who wanted to kill Henry. Doctor Whale had tried to revive him...What was his name again?"

"Daniel. His name was Daniel. He was my fiance." She looked down fiddling with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I really am." Emma took the brunette's hands into hers. She drew small circles on them with her thumbs.

"It's okay. I'm over it now. It was a long time ago. Thank you for your concern though." Regina had a sad smile on her face, still looking at their intertwined hands.

"Favourite colour?" She asked and looked up, into Emma's eyes. The blonde was surprised but understood why she changed the subject.

"Green, yours?"

"Red. Like apples"

It wasn't until then that Emma remembered something. "I brought you some wine. I hope you like it, it's apple wine", she said and grinned, "I swear it's not poisonous"

"I don't try to poison people very often", Regina answered acting shocked. "Only once...maybe twice...okay, three times. I think."

"Oh, yeah, only three times", Emma said sarcastically, "you just tried to kill our son."

"I didn't try to poison our _son_! You were supposed to eat it!" The last part was a silent mumble and the other woman saw the guilt in her eyes.

It was silent for a some time. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, and Emma looked into Regina's.

"Maybe it was good that I didn't", the blonde said. Her breath got stuck in her throat, when they both moved closer.

Regina started to caress Emma's cheek and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. Their eyes were closed and their faces only inches apart. It seemed like forever before Emma finally pressed her lips on Regina's.

They moved in slow sync. Emma's hands ruffled through Regina's hair, her tongue asking for entrance. The other woman opened her mouth giving her the chance to explore it.

They pulled apart, both in the need of oxygen. The brunette's forehead was still resting against the blonde's, her hand still carressing her cheek. Regina's breathing started to slow down, before she spoke.

"Maybe it was good that you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments, just saying :)


End file.
